The Angel Created For Dean Winchester
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: Dean Winchester is at his finest moment; Fatherhood. I wanted to know what it would look like for Dean and Cas to have kids so here we go! No Beta! M/M F/M
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy" A whiney voice said from under the hood of a black 67 Chevy Impala; a 5ft 11 year old Girl huffed as she held a wrench in one hand.

The girl sighed as she stepped off the small pink step up; she moved a piece of her long chocolate brown hair behind her ear, she sighed closing her blue eyes with a shake of her head "Daddy I'm going to put this heavy thing down onto the car" she said leaning down and placing the heavy wrench into the tool box by the wheel of the impala.

Dean Winchester's voice rang from inside the house "Alyssa" Dean said in a commanding voice as he stepped out of the front door and walked over to the grass.

Alyssa licked her lips and looked up at Dean "Daddy I need to go to the library before it closes" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Dean took a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand "hold your horses Aly your just like your uncle" Dean said moving over to her where she was standing. Dean finished the bottle and placed it by his toolbox "have you got everything?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes "yes Daddy can I please be normal for at least for a few hours" she said leaning down and picked her bag from the back seat.

Dean raised his eyebrow, Alyssa opened her bag "see I have the supplies" she sighed. Dean picked up a small bottle of water with some rosary beads sunk at the bottom and a few pieces of wood that looked worn away once she had everything he closed her bag for her.

Dean nodded "and I want you to go straight to Sam's okay when you've finished and I'll see you in the morning if I'm not back in time tonight" he explained placing his hands on each side of her face and kissed her forehead.

Alyssa smiled "okay" she hugged him round his neck "When will Cas be back?" she mumbled into his neck.

Dean hugged her tightly "He promised he would be here to say goodnight" he said putting her down, Alyssa put her bag over her head to rest on her shoulder "don't give me that look. You know he's busy" Dean explained.

Alyssa looked down at her feet "he's always busy" she whined holding onto the strap of her bag. Moving her foot to move the small stones on the floor "Daddy Carter says I'm a freak" she said "is it because I'm not human" she said.

Dean sighed putting his hand underneath her chin and made her look up at him "you're not a freak you're just different"

Alyssa stared at her father blankly "that's what Uncle Sam says" she said her head seemed to have tilted to the left; she sighed "but Amelia says I'm just younger than I look"

Dean smiled "that Amelia sure can put things into Prospective"

Alyssa rubbed her nose "that's what Uncle Sam always says" she said lifting her arm to read her watch.

Dean leaned back onto the impala "do you feel like a freak?" he asked Alyssa shook her head "well then you're not a freak your just half Human. I and Cas have explained this before" Alyssa shrugged as to say 'so what' Dean secured her bag on her back "I thought you wanted to go to the library"

Alyssa nodded and hugged Dean one more time "love you" Dean lifted her up from the floor as she held onto his neck, kissing her temple.

"Me too" Dean put her down after a few second then there was a light breeze from behind them.

Alyssa looked up from Dean's shoulder and had a massive grin on her face, letting go of Dean's arms she dumped the bag onto the floor without a care in the world and ran towards the figure "Papa" she called and jumped into the tall man's arms giggling.

Castiel held Alyssa and hugged her; he was different somehow with the added colour back after Purgatory Castiel had adjourned his beige trench coat that was covering a pair of dark washed jeans and a normal button up shirt with the top few buttons opened. "Alyssa" he said hugging her tightly.

Dean pushed himself away from the impala "I thought you were going to the library" he stated.

Alyssa's beaming smile never dimmed as she looked over her shoulder "screw the library" she giggled burying her face into his shoulder.

"Daddy" a small child called from behind Castiel's legs. The boy smiled peeking round his legs, the kids eyes were deep blue just like his sister that was currently being hugged tightly by Castiel.

The kid shuffled to the side and ran into a sprint towards Dean with his small legs he reached Dean in a matter of seconds and jumped into Dean's waiting arms. Dean kissed the boy's face "Daddy we had Pie" the kid grinned widely as Dean moved him to his waist.

Cas dropped Alyssa back on her feet.

Dean kissed the boys cheek "Malachi what sort of pie?" he asked out of curiosity.

Malachi licked his lips "Apple pie with cream on top yummy" he explained rubbing his stomach in satisfaction "and then we to the park and swingerded high" he said placing his hand onto the side of Dean's neck "and then I stayed with Uncle Inias and he taught me how to hit people from heaven. It was fun"

Dean smirked "you're totally my kid" he grinned. Malachi rubbed at his nose Dean took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped at Malachi's snotty nose.

Malachi tried to push Dean's hand away "Daddy let me do it" he said taking the tissue from him.

Alyssa hugged Cas with one arm as she stood next to him "Mal stop being such a snot" she teased. Malachi sneered up at her as he sniffed. "Stop doing that" she warned.

Malachi smiled "make me"

Alyssa pulled away from Castiel's side and stalked towards her brother. Sending a mind signal through his and her brain lengths, A loud keening voice rang into Malachi's head "stop it Al" Mal whined covering his ears "Daddy she's projecting" he screamed.

Castiel raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder "Alyssa stop" Aly sighed and stopped.

Malachi whimpered and hid himself in the crook of Dean's neck "Daddy m'tired" he mumbled against his jacket. Dean raised the boy higher as he was slipping. Malachi yawned snuggling into Dean's jacket clutching tightly onto his shirt "I want to go bed"

Alyssa crossed her arms "he always gets away with it" she mumbled under her breath making sure nobody heard it.

Aly walked over to her fallen bag and picked it up while Dean walked into the house with Malachi drifting off to sleep in his arms. Castiel put his hands in the trench coat pockets before walking into the house "Alyssa remember to bolt the front"

Aly sighed "okay" she said placing the bag back in the impala and picked up the large sized lock attached to the thick chain that was sitting in the front.

Dean walked into Malachi's room and walked in the room to lean down to lay Mal in the middle of the bed pulling the covers that was pooling from the end of the bed up to Malachi's shoulders. Kissing Malachi's forehead "goodnight" Malachi sighed in contentment moving around for him to comfortable Mal settled down.

Dean took another look before leaving the room, having the door halfway shut Dean sighed walking down the stairs.

Alyssa was sat at the kitchen table with a large chemistry and Math books beside her. She uncapped the black biro pen she chewed at the end as she wrote in the writing pad.

Dean walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of beer on the door he unscrewed the top with his hand and drank. Castiel walked over to Dean and took the bottle and drunk some watching the way Dean leaned back on the counter.

Alyssa leaned forward more into the paper as she wrote.

Dean smiled crossing his arms. "Aly it's time for bed" Dean said standing behind her and placed his hand on her head smoothing down Alyssa's unruly strands.

Aly looked up "can I stay up for another half hour?" she pleaded looking from under her eyelashes

"10 minutes Aly" Dean said. Alyssa grinned and got back to her work.

Dean walked over to the sofa and sat down at the end leaning his arm on the arm rest Dean reached for the TV remote but Castiel snatched it from under his hand and switched it onto the news "hey" Dean said snatching it back "no news for you Cas" he said changing the channel "remember the last time. you have only just got over that war news the other week"

Cas crossed his arms "that was a fluke Dean" he said looking down at his lap "I was highly hormonal" Dean pursed his lips and put his arm on the back of the sofa behind Castiel's head. "Do not try to make me feel better by showing sexual interest" he said leaning away from his arm.

Dean switched the channel over to an animal documentary "Cas" he said. Castiel stayed looking down at his lap without uttering a word and with the only background noise of the TV it was silent for a few minutes "Cas looks at me"

Castiel looked up "What Dean"

Dean moved his head to look at Castiel's blue eyes "do you think we completed the ritual" he asked.

Castiel shrugged lightly "I do not know Dean," Cas replied "but I feel something when I stand" he explained moving his hands to his lower abdomen.

Dean reached over and placed his hand on Castiel's. Cas turned to look at Dean moving his hand at the back of his head Dean smiled against his lips "Cas that's called Nausea" he said kissing him on the lips. Cas moved his hand away from his body to grasp at Dean's chin.

Alyssa slammed her book noisily. Cas and Dean both paused from the kiss. Dean looked over the back of the couch "you all done?" he asked.

Alyssa stood up and closed the rest of her books "Yes dad" pushing her chair in Alyssa walked over to them.

Dean leaned away from the kiss for Alyssa to hug Dean round his neck. Dean patted his daughters arm and kissed her goodnight. Before setting upstairs to go to bed she kissed Cas on the cheek and hugged him too "bye Daddy" she said.

Cas kissed the palm of her hand "see you tomorrow"

Alyssa made her way upstairs "night"

Dean watched her disappear up the stairs "she's getting too old for her own good" he said putting his arm back round Cas's shoulder.

Cas leaned into Dean's side "what do you expect she was only born 3 years ago and she already acts like a 15 year old" Cas stated "Malachi asked me why he couldn't go to school. I don't think he understood what I said"

Dean sighed "what did you tell him"

Cas pursed his lips "the same thing I said to Aly and he gave me the same reaction as she did" Dean smirked; Cas rolled his eyes moving his body into Dean's side leaning his head on his shoulder. Cas closed his eyes and scrunched them shut as a pain shot over his entire body.

Cas moved away from Dean's body heat. Dean released Cas as he stood clutching his head "Cas what's wrong" his voice wavered.

Cas bowed his head down as the pain built up. Gritting his teeth Cas moved unsteadily away from the couch hitting the corner of the coffee table in the middle of the room with his knee Cas steadied himself on the arm of the sofa.

In a second Cas raised his head to stare at the ceiling. His grace projecting through his eyes as it shined the room. Dean gasped as hi covered his arms over his face and turned away from him. Cas clenched his fists as his head leaned back.

Cas let out a whimpering scream clutching his strands of hair in a tight grip.

Once the noise weaned away Dean blinked his eyes open the bright light no longer basked the room he stood up putting a gentle hand on Castiels elbow supporting him as he stumbled. "Cas your scaring me" he said.

Cas looked up "well I am burning inside my own mind" he said dryly lifting himself up he was able to stand "I'm getting word" he hinted from the ruined garrison.

Dean pulled Cas's arms to make him place his hands either side of his shoulders "talk to me"

Cas opened his eyes "I thought it was fading" Castiel said "Seems like they had nothing to say about anything. Now I'm with child they seemed to be interested" he said pulling away from Dean's body he sat down on the couch slumping into the seat. Dean sat down next to him.

Placing his hands in his lap Dean looked over at Castiel's raised lips, he smiled "how long ago was it?" he said taking a quick glance towards Cas's lower half.

"Just a few days" Cas stated.

Dean licked his lips leaning down and kissing Castiel on the lips. Cas moved his hand to back of Dean's head bringing him closer deepening the kiss Dean pulled away "that's fantastic"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean cleaned himself as he stood in the shower, squeezing some body wash in the palm of his hand. It was pineapple scented the aroma entered the steamy bathroom. As it was early in the morning Dean and started his daily routine; standing in front of the mirror shaving his face and cleaning his teeth.

Once finished Dean walked out of the bathroom he walked across the landing and stood in one of the bedrooms doorway. The darkness shrouded the little boy in the duvet, Dean leaned on the doorframe and sighed.

Scratching his back, Dean closed the door to walk across the landing peeking inside Alyssa's bedroom she was she sitting up on the bed with a book in her hand.

Alyssa looked up "hey daddy" she smiled.

Dean opened the door wider and walked to the bed sitting on the end "how long have you been awake?" he asked.

Alyssa slammed her book shut "only for an hour where's Cas?" she asked pushing the duvet away.

"He's up for check-up" Dean said pointing to the ceiling, both of them knowing Dean meant up in heaven. Licking his lip Dean stood "come on its breakfast time" he said.

Alyssa swung her legs to stand up placing her book on the dressing table and grabbed her dressing gown that was on the back of her chair. Dean walked down the stairs as Alyssa followed.

They walked into the kitchen to their left of the stairs; Dean opened the fridge door and walked over to the table. Alyssa had already got out a bowl from the cupboard and started to pour some golden nuggets from the box.

Dean poured the milk into her bowl "how much do you want?" he asked.

Alyssa took the carton instead "I'll do it" she said pouring her own milk "Daddy is Uncle Sam coming today?" she asked.

Dean put the milk away "yeah soon" he said grabbing a bottle of water from the door.

The front door opened Sam shut it behind him as he walked into the house "Dean" he called walking into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table as his gun was laid out on the surface, picking up the barrel Alyssa was sitting in the chair beside him with her head propped up with her hands.

Dean looked up as Sam stood in the doorway "hey Sammy" he said putting the piece of the gun back on the table.

Sam rolled his eyes "what did I say about calling me that" he said walking more into the kitchen "what you doing?"

Dean clipped the parts of the gun back in place "Alyssa wanted to know how to take apart a gun"

Alyssa beamed up at her uncle "where's Carter?" she asked.

"On way from practice" Sam explained pulling the chair from the table and sat down.

Alyssa stood from the chair "I'm going to go upstairs to study Dad" she said hugging Dean "bye Sam" she walked back to her room.

Dean smiled and stood to put the guns' in the duffle bag and walked over to the counter and opened the cupboard under the sink. The cupboard was a mini armoury with guns lying down on the shelf and knives that was strapped onto the doors. He placed the duffle bag on the bottom shelf.

Licking his lips Dean smiled "she loves to study reminds me of you" he said closing the cupboard door.

Sam shrugged leaning back in the chair "I got contacted by Bobby" Dean turned round and drunk some water "he needs help with a vampire nest. There is about a dozen of them" he said.

"Where is it?"

"Helena, Montana. It's a 20 hour drive away but we should be done within 3 days if we leave tonight" Sam explained.

"I'll have to contact Cas" Dean said closing his eyes a second later a flutter of wings sounded in the kitchen. Dean grinned. "I'm getting so good at that" Sam rolled his eyes.

Cas stood in the archway that connected the kitchen the living room "Dean, Sam" he said putting his hands to his side "you called"

Sam pursed his lips as Cas looked over at Dean. Sam sighed as Dean was quiet and not talking "there's a job and Dean wants to go"

Cas raised his eyebrow "and your asking for permission" Cas asked.

Dean pursed his lips "that's not it" he shrugged "it's just you need to stay with the kids and it's hard to get hold of you when your up there" Dean said mentioning to the garrison "it's like a wall that I can't breach"

Cas sighed "how long is this 'job' going to last?" he asked.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows "why did you air quote Job are you saying I'm lying?"

Cas's facial expression didn't change. Dean stepped back "hate it when he does that?" he stated to Sam pointing at Cas "Wow Cas I really think your thinking I'm lying"

"That sentence does not make sense"

Dean pointed at Cas "You stay with the kids and I'll be back" he said grabbing the duffle bag off the table and walking out the kitchen.

Sam made a face "Smooth Cas" he said.

"Sam" Dean shouted.

Sam hitched the bag on this shoulder "coming" he shouted back "he'll be back to normal" he said walking out the house.

The next morning

Castiel closed his eyes for a second before opening them, his eyes were all white. Heaven projected a few images into his head his head titled as it came to an end and his eyes closed again returning back to their blue eyes.

_The lampost shone onto the opening of the alleyway as a tall blonde figure walked out of the dark. Sam came running out "Stop" he shouted firing his shotgun. The blonde figure disappeared "Shit" Sam turned round "Dean, Dean" Sam shouted running back into the alleyway._

_Sam stood in the corridor of the hospital as the doctor walked up to him, the voices were muffled but by Sam's body indicated that the news that the doctor gave was not good._

_Cas closed his eyes as he stared at Dean's body at the morgue._


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa was sat at the kitchen table with her brother on her lap as Cas sat opposite them "I have to tell you something" he stated. Cas looked down at the table and licked his lips. Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his eyes closed.

Alyssa looked at Sam and Cas as she noticed the expressions "Papa what's wrong where's Daddy" she whispered as she reverted to her 3 years mental state.

Cas looked up with a pained expression "I can't say anything Sam" he said turning his head away and disappeared into thin air.

Sam licked his lips, he held onto the door frame. Alyssa turned round "Uncle Sam what?"

Sam walked over to the table and leaned onto it with both hands "Me and your Dad went out for a job and we" he stuttered "I'm sorry Al but he got shot"

Malachi shuffled off of Alyssa lap "So we can see him right" he said.

Sam shook his head clenching his eyes closed "He, how do I explain this to a 3 and 1 year old" he whispered taking a deep breath and sat down in the seat next to them "Daddy went to sleep, he's going to be asleep for a long time"

Alyssa pushed the chair off its legs "he's dead" she shouted and she disappeared up the stairs and her bedroom door slammed behind her.

Malachi looked up at Sam "Uncle am I ever going to see him again?"

Sam shook his head "No Mal but he's going to be here" he said putting his hand on his heart..

Cas appeared in a white room infront of a chair "How could you let this happen" he shouted "You promised he would not die"

The chair stood away from him.

Cas wiped the stray tear that fell from his eyes "you got to bring him back" Cas clenched his teeth and grabbed at the back of the chair and pulled it so it crashed to the floor, The chair was empty and Cas turned round towards the figure behind him "Your meant to be the creator of all things but you can easily get rid of them"

"Why did it have to be Dean?2

The man crossed his arms "It was his time Castiel" the husky voice stated.

Cas's eyes turned white again and loud shrilling screech penetrated the white walls turning it to dark "You always sit in the chair and justify everybodies else's fate but you can't tell me that it was his time I can't tell our kids that" he shouted his voice turned deeper as he spoke "I can't tell mine and Dean's Baby that our father killed off the only human parent he has"

The figure lifted his hand and Cas's eyes turned back to his own and he crumpled to the floor "Go home Castiel" he said.

"Once the baby is delivered" Cas shook his head as his tear drop touched the floor "Rip them out. Take my grace because I can't look this place anymore" he whispered and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

7 years later

Alyssa stood in front of a bunch of people as she wore a pencil skirt and white blouse with 3 inch heels, she had her hair up into a ponytail. "If you look at the evidence my client was clearly drugged and placed conveniently into the hotel room" she explained "where the killer obviously killed the victim"

_The demon fell to the floor in a bloody mess as Alyssa stood standing above her; she recited the enochian out loud as the demon expulsed out of the body below. The body lay in a pool of blood; Alyssa turned round and walked away._

Alyssa grabbed her briefcase from the table inside the court "Miss Winchester" she turned round at the voice.

"How can help you?" she asked.

The man smiled "I need help with my case"

Alyssa nodded "You can call my office" she stated handing the guy her business card "I do have another court appreance at 2 if you'll excuse me" she smiled and walked out of the court.

Alyssa parked the impala into the driveway she opened the door and locked it behind her, she walked to the doorstep and uncovered the step where the welcome mat sat, underneath were symbols and a single key. She opened the door returning the mat back.

She sighed as she walked in "Papa, Mal, De, Pete" she called putting her keys into the bowl.

A girl and boy ran into the hallway at around 6 years old and crashed into her legs "Alyssa did you nail a bad guy today?" the little girl asked.

Alyssa smiled "I Did Deanna where is Papa?" she asked as they let go of her legs and she walked into the kitchen "Papa" she said as she saw Cas standing at the stove holding his hand "You burnt yourself again?"

Cas sighed "Yes" he said walking over to the sink and ran his hand under the cold water "Malachi is not in the house, he stormed out after talking to him about his grades"

Alyssa rubbed her forehead "Papa" she sighed sitting on the table "when will he ever stop being mad" she asked.

Cas stood still at the sink and didn't answer the question just kept his hand under the cold water as he knew he still was mad just as his son was.

Alyssa watched her Papa, slumping over the sink keeping his burn under the water; she closed her eyes and sighed.

_Castiel sat on the sofa; it was night time in the house. The only light was the TV it was on a random reality TV show, Alyssa watched her father as he had his hand on his bump and her Dad's necklace in his hand which laid on his stomach._

_Cas took a deep breath as he sobbed with his chin on his chest._

_Alyssa never her saw her papa like this, she always knew that her father was an angel of the lord and all of his emotions were none existent, she heard papa and Uncle Sam talking about what her Papa was going to do once the twins were born. He was going to fall from grace and live on earth as a human._

_She saw her Papa strong during the day but she knew he was just acting to save face in front of her and Malachi. As she stood there she knew she had to be the strong, to raise them from their stages of grief for their Dad._

There was a knock at the door; Aly stood to open the door a policeman stood at the doorstep "Hi is Castiel Winchester here? We have a Malachi Winchester in custody at the moment" he explained moving his body for Alyssa to see Malachi sitting in the back seat with his head down.

Alyssa shook her head "Please come in" she said "I'm his older sister Alyssa what has he done this time?"

The police officer shut the door behind him as he walked into the house "We received a disturbance at Sunset Hills cemetery there was a small fight in the area, its seems that Malachi was visiting someone inside the cemetery when he got in a brawl with an older male"

Alyssa looked down at the floor and sighed "he was visiting our Dad's grave it seems, has the other male pressed charges I am a criminal justice lawyer you see so I'm sure you have nothing on my brother to hold him as you decided to visit me at our home?"

The officer smiled "The older male did not want to press charges as he thought your brother was too young to get in trouble with the law" he explained "I am well aware that your brother has not had trouble with the police so this was just a warning"

Alyssa nodded "That's great so could you let my brother go. And to inform the other male in the altercation we are grateful for his kindness"

The officer nodded "it seems that the other male might be related to you his name was Sam Winchester"

"that is our uncle we have not spoken to him for at least 6 years" Alyssa stated "Thank you for returning my brother to me"

"Malachi I need you to be more careful" Castiel said as him and Malachi sat on the sofa.

Malachi crossed his arms "I'm sorry Papa" he laid his head on Cas's lap "Uncle Sam made me so mad, he hasn't talked to us all this time and he still sees Daddy" he explained.

Castiel put his hands to Mall's head and threaded his fingers through his hair "You got to understand Malachi he lost his brother" Cas closed his eyes "I sometimes blame him for following the guy leaving Dean to die" he said truthfully.

Malachi covered his face "I miss Daddy Papa"

Cas opened his eyes "I know Malachi, but I have you to remind me that he is always with us" he smiled as looked down at his son who resembled Dean so much.

_Castiel took a sip of drink as he held one of the twins in his arms, ever since they had been born he was slowly losing the supernatural aspect of himself as he was slowly becoming human, Cas was more tired, hungry and emotional lately. He laid down Deanna inside the Moses basket beside her brother Peter._

_It seems that the twins were growing the normal rate they were still Nephilim but they grew at the human pace._

_Castiel stood up straighter and turned round "Inias" he said seeing the man standing in the middle of the kitchen "they sent you to take my wings"_

_The man Inias nodded "I'm sorry Castiel"_

_Cas sighed "its okay" he reassured him "my body has been preparing for this"_

_Inias put his hands in his pockets "Castiel"_

_Cas shook his head "we need to be away from the babies I just put them to sleep" he stated gesturing to the backyard door. They both walked out to the back yard, Cas turned round and took a deep breath "once this is done I want nobody contacting me that includes the man over the street, I may be losing my grace but I still know when someone is watching me"_

_Inias nodded "if that is what you desire"_

_Castiel smiled turning back ground and taking his shirt off his body, he spread his wings out they creaked as they opened wide, most of the feathers on the left wing was burned round the edges and there was patch of feathers missing over both wings. Castiel felt them one more time before he felt Inias put his hands on his back._

_He felt him pull his wings before he crumpled onto the floor on his knees as his wings were ripped from his back, his grace following behind. Cas screamed and shrilled using his angel voice before he felt no weight on his back he was kneeling on his hands and knees getting his breath back he fell forward onto the grass and felt a hand on his shoulder._

_Castiel gritted his teeth and using his human voice he shouted "Leave" he told Inias as he left in a flurry of wings reminding of his own scattered across the garden._

_Castiel leant on his hands and stood up from his place on the floor, he stood upright but fell sideward but was caught by a tall body "Castiel" Sam's voice said._

_Cas opened his eyes and moved away from him getting his balance back "I'm fine Sam" he said stretching "I don't need you to hold me up, now I'm human I don't want to be around the man that let his brother get shot and die" he said spitefully leaving Sam in the garden and going back into the house and tending to the twins before Alyssa comes back from her classes at the local community college and Malachi from school._


	5. Chapter 5

_Malachi sat on the sofa as he watched a cartoon, he stared straight at the screen as the mouse in front of him was squished by a cat and he closed his eyes. _

_Alyssa stood in the kitchen as Cas was standing over her "You are not having nothing to do with hunting" he stated holding a baby on one hip, Peter babbled and slapped Castiel's chest. "You are going to be a normal kid that goes to school and work just like every other human being on this earth"_

_Alyssa shook her head and stood up "But I'm not normal I never will be" she stated "I'm the kid that is half an angel and half human, my dad is dead and he was hunter by blood I can't sit around and stop saving people just because you can't bear to lose me"_

_Cas nodded "That is right because I lost your Dad that way" he said leaning on the table with one hand "the last thing we did was fight and the next time I saw him he was dead" he explained "You are not hunting and you're not speaking to your uncle, you understand?"_

_Alyssa closed her eyes "Do you understand Alyssa Jane Winchester?" Cas warned. _

_Aly heaved "Yes" she gritted her teeth_

_Cas stood up "Good now tell your brother to get ready for bed"_

_Alyssa nodded and walked into the living room. Cas slumped onto the chair next to him and stared at Peter in his arms stroking his face with his index finger._

Alyssa lay awake in her bed as she stared at the ceiling, she heard her Papa go into his room 35 minutes ago glancing at the clock it was 11.23pm at night. She pushed her duvet away from her body to swing her legs to the side, she was wearing a pair of jeans, with a short sleeved shirt and a black hoodie, her hair was in a high ponytail.

She crept downstairs quietly to put his shoes on and to grab her body warmer before walking to the impala. She dumped the coat into the passenger seat and walked round to the bumper of the car. She opened the boot it was empty, she leant into the car and pressed a button she stepped back.

The boot bottom came up and a neatly covered row of knives, Guns and bottles of rosary beads and holy water sat in the boot.

Aly grabbed a small knife and lifted her trouser legs up putting a knife on either ankle with a black strap. She tied a piece of material to her thigh and attached a handgun to her leg before taking a shotgun and put the strap attached to it over her head.

Alyssa closed the boot and took a step back "You do know Cas is not going to be thrilled about this" a voice said.

Alyssa sighed and turned round "I've been hiding it from him for 5 years Uncle Sam" she said looking up at her tall uncle "He has no idea my day job is just my day job. Criminal justice lawyer by day, Hunter by night" she explained.

Sam Winchester's stood by the kerb with a backpack on his shoulder, over the years he developed a scruffy beard and moustache, his old long lanky hair was shaved from his head after getting into an accident which was maintained after.

Alyssa looked up "I can lie about this and he can lie about being still in contact with dicks upstairs"

Sam smiled "you sounded like your Dad"

Alyssa grinned looking down at the floor "let's go" she said as they both walked round the car and Alyssa got into the driver's seat grabbing her coat from the passenger side just as Sam climbed into the car.

Sam looked round the car "You definitely kept the same interior"

Alyssa started the car "this car is the only thing I have of him" she said reversing out of the driveway. "So how many?" she asked.

Sam put his arm on the door "3, its relatively small" he stated as Alyssa drove away.

Alyssa landed a roundhouse kick to the vampire but was held from behind by another one, the fallen vampire stood "Well what do we have here?" he stated "A little girl trying to kill"

Alyssa elbowed him and landed another kick t the one in front but he caught her foot, she smiled "I wouldn't hold onto my leg" she stated twisting her body and kicked the vampire into the air; he crashed into the ceiling and landed in front of her. She swung the machete to the guy that held her back and his head rolled onto the floor.

Sam came running into the room holding another head "You done yet?"

Alyssa shook her head and walked to the unconscious guy in front putting her foot on his back and swung the machete into the guy's head and slicing it down to his spine to severe the head from the body in two parts.

She looked up "Now I'm done" she said taking a lighter from her pocket after she doused the body in alcohol that she found in the room and lit the body on fire she turned round and dragged the other one into the fire. Sam threw the head towards her and she added that to the bodies.

Sam put his hand in his pockets "Were done you better get back" he stated.

Alyssa wiped her machete with a cloth from her back pocket and threw it in the fire "Papa doesn't sleep for more than 5 hours" she stated and they walked out towards the door, she opened the front door "Shit"

Sam stepped back "I thought you said there was only Three Uncle Sam"

"There was"

Alyssa sneered "I haven't got time to do the fun part" she stated.

Sam shrugged turning round closing his eyes and putting his fingers in his ear.

Alyssa dropped the machete and stepped onto the porch her eyes turned white and black as she let out a shrill. The Vampires cowered as the shrill burst their eardrums and heir head exploded. Alyssa eyes turned back to normal and her wings shadow disappeared leaving the shrill to echo round the woods.

She stumbled forward and she grabbed the railing, Sam walked out of the house "You okay?" he asked. Alyssa nodded her head and stood up. "why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Alyssa laughed "then it would be so easy and it takes a lot out of me"

They gathered everything and went back to the car; she drove out of the forest onto the road with a screech of her tyres. It was silent in the impala but the hum of the engine.

Alyssa came to a house it was shrouded in darkness Sam got out of the car he looked in the window "drive safe" he said.

Alyssa smiled "Will do Uncle Sam" she said and drove away. She parked the car in her driveway and walked to the boot of the car like before and took all of the weapons off her body to place them back in the organized boot space before covering them once again.

She looked at the house, the kitchen light was on "This is not good" she stated. Walking up to the door and unlocked it she stepped In and gasped as she stared into the kitchen.

"Daddy"

Castiel licked his lips as Dean turned round "Hi baby"


	6. Chapter 6

_Castiel smiled at Deanna and Peter as they kissed him on the cheek, there was a loud noise Cas turned round and looked out into the garden "Peter, Deanna you need to go upstairs" he said to the two 6 year old. The twins looked up at their Papa "Go now" he said._

_The twins held each other's hands and they both ran up the stairs and down the corridor. They got into a small cupboard and shut the door behind them; Peter put his hand on the symbol on the door and said something in Latin. The door disappeared and he sat back next to his sister and held both of her hands as they huddled together._

_Cas watched the twins go upstairs and their familiar steps into the small protected cupboard. He turned round to where the noise came from he walked into the kitchen, the garden was shrouded in white and a large body fell to the hard earth._

_Cas opened the door "Dean" he shouted running to the heap on the grass. _

_Cas turned him round on his back and stared at the face he hadn't seen for years, he touched his cheek hoping this wasn't a dream but he felt soft flesh under his fingertips. He stared at the face for a long time until Dean groaned, Cas licked his lips "Dean" he said._

_Dean's eyes opened, he blinked a few times until his eyes found Cas "Hi"_

_Castiel kissed him and he felt Dean's hand on the back of head to keep him there. They pulled away after a few seconds "What am I doing… outside…I don't remember anything except… the fight and the alleyway" he said._

_Cas closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on his "Cas" Dean said. Cas took a deep breath and lifted his head "something isn't right with me or you" he stated._

_Cas shook his head "I'm human now" he stated._

_Dean took a deep breath too "then what am I?"_

"_An Angel" another voice said._

_Cas and Dean looked towards the other voice._

"_Inias" Cas said "What are you doing here? What do you mean Dean is an Angel, he died"_

_Dean blinked turning round and lifted his upper body off the floor so he could sit "I got shot" he lifted his hand to his chest._

"_There is no scar" Inias stated._

_Castiel got off his knees "Father said he couldn't do anything that it was his time. Why now after being dead for so long"_

_Inias crossed his arms "It was his time to die Castiel but it's his fate that he became an angel" he explained "Father has watched you for a while Castiel he never stopped looking out for you, he has protected Alyssa from getting too seriously hurt while she hunted"_

_Castiel shook his head "No Aly doesn't hunt, she… I made her never to hunt. Once I cut off from heaven I forbade her from doing nothing of the sort"_

_Inias smiled "She has the Winchester blood running through her veins; she will always be a hunter"_

_Castiel took Dean's hand to pull him up "I didn't want none of the kids in that life" he stated as Dean leant on Cas for support._

_Inias put his hand in his pockets "some things are out of your control Castiel" he smiled "I think we need to discuss this somewhere else" he said walking towards them and went to put his hands on Cas forehead._

"_No" he said "I can't go up there, as you know nobody is in the house and the twins are upstairs"_

"_Twins" Dean said putting his hand on Castiel's bicep as he stood on his own._

_Cas nodded._

_Dean raised one side of his mouth._

_Castiel looked back to Inias "wait for a minute" he said reaching into his trousers he took his phone from the pocket, he pressed number 2 on the speed dial "Mal" he said into the phone "Could you please come back to the house I need you to look after D and Peter… I know you're in class but you need to get home… I'll explain later. The kids are In the cupboard but I won't be home when you get here…Okay Malachi just get home"_

_Castiel hung up "he should be here in 5 minutes" he stated "Let's go then"_

_Inias touched Castiel's forehead and both him and Dean disappeared._

Castiel looked at the time beside his double bed 11.36pm. he heard Alyssa's door open around 10 minutes ago and the Impala drive out of the driveway. He looked over at the window, Dean stood with his arms crossed "how long have you been standing there?" Cas asked.

Dean looked over his shoulder "for a few seconds" he replied and looked back out the window "she's gotten so tall" he stated.

Cas nodded.

Dean stood by the window for about a minute in absolute stillness, he uncrossed his arms "Malachi looks like me" he stated turning round.

Cas smiled "he is like you, I think that's why he has a hard time being round me he thinks I can't look at him because he looks like you" he explained.

"How long have I been gone?" Dean said as him and Cas sat at the kitchen table.

Cas looked up "7 years"

Dean laughed "so that means you have been human for that long?"

Castiel shook his head "been 6 years the twins were a few months old before my grace was slipping away from me and then my wings ripped from my body"

"I got to get used to the whole being angel thing" Dean stated and looked over his shoulder.

Castiel looked out towards to the front door as the door was covered from the impala's front lights "Alyssa is back" he stated as the door opened.

Dean stared at the young brunette woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen "Daddy" she said, Dean but his lip as he watched her hands fall to the side of her body.

Castiel stood "Al"

Alyssa fell to the floor; she was kneeling on the floor as she stared.

Cas walked round the kitchen table and sat in front of her "Aly" he said.

Alyssa didn't take her eyes of Dean as he stood from the chair "Your" she stuttered. She closed her eyes and opened her eyes as they were white and black from before. She clenched her eyes closed "not a regular angel" she finished.

Dean nodded "no Alyssa I'm not a regular angel"

Castiel looked up "What does she mean?"

The light in the kitchen flickered and dark shrouded them, Dean's eyes opened all white and his wings out-stretched covering the expanse of the kitchen "I'm an Arc-Angel"


	7. Chapter 7

The morning light came into the living room; Alyssa sat in the single armchair with Castiel on the arm. Malachi and the two twins sat on the sofa "We have some things to tell you" Cas said.

Malachi raised an eyebrow "Is that why you were up at 5 o clock this morning?" he asked.

Castiel took a deep breath "Yes it was" he replied.

The doorbell rang, Alyssa stood from the seat and opened the front door "Uncle Sam" she smiled opening the door wider, Sam walked into the room Alyssa followed and sat back in the chair.

Sam leaned on the sofa "What is this about?"

Cas closed his eyes "I had 2 visitor yesterdaymorning" he explained opening his eyes as he felt Dean's aura's beside him "An angel by the name Inias"

Sam raised an eyebrow "and the 2nd visitor"

Aly took a deep breath "And an arc-angel by the name of Dean"

Castiel finished the rest of her sentence "Dean is alive" he stated "And he's beside you"

The twins who were sitting next to each looked over at Alyssa "Papa explained to you a few years ago about what species you are. You remember the conversation?" Peter nodded "You see our Daddydied before he got to meet you and as you are half angel you can bring people back so God bought back our Dad for us" she explained "I know this doesn't make sense"

Sam smiled "it's been 7 years Cas I think your"

"Cas is not nuts, Sammy" Dean's voice said.

Sam took a deep breath as his smile dropped, he looked beside him.

Dean walked round the sofa and stood next to Cas who leant into him "I fell from the sky and the first thing I saw was Cas" he smiled "I know you have a lot questions and half of them I can't give answers to but I can tell you what they said to me and Cas the day I became an arc-angel"

_Cas closed his eyes and stood in a massive field as Dean stood next to him, Cas put his hand on his knees as he got his momentum from being pulled. Dean put his hand in the middle of Cas back, Cas flinched and Dean moved his hand._

_Cas looked up "Sorry" he said "I'm not used to people touching me that way"_

_Dean nodded "It's okay"_

_Cas stood upright "I can't wrap my head round this, human souls are so slow"_

_Dean grinned "that's how I felt that way then, I feel like they are my memories but they are not, there my past self-memories if that makes sense"_

_Inias appeared in front of them "Castiel, Dean" he mentioned them to walk with him "I know this is overwhelming but Father wanted for you to wait until Dean was thrust back into life, ever since he was born Dean was fated to become an arc-angel"_

_Dean stopped "Pardon, an arc-angel?"_

_Inias nodded "Just as Alyssa and Malachi are Nephilim's, it was foretold this way for you meet to Dean Cas and for you to fall in love in order to have a kids" he explained "this was in order for you to get rid of demons ever coming to earth however as Alyssa has worked hard in doing so she has already accomplished that goal we had of her while Dean was dead"_

_Dean scratched his chin "how does this work? Now that I'm an angel what do I have to do?"_

_Inias pursed his lips "you play a big part in history now Dean Winchester bigger than you did before. You will learn about being an angel and what is to be expected of you in due time however I think telling the world you are not dead would be a good start" he explained "Heaven was waiting for you Dean"_

_Cas shook his head "So now that this has happened I gave up everything, I forced my grace from my body" Cas took a step back and gritted his teeth "I watched my own kid graduate law school, she took care of everything; it was like she was raising me not the other way around. For seven years I lived as a human, feeling weak and heartbroken because you decided it wasn't the right time."_

_Inias head titled to the side "it sounds like you regret the decision that day to rip your wings out"_

_Castiel shook his head "That's not what I'm saying" he said._

_Dean looked up "I don't want to be an angel" he said._

"_If you fall from Grace, You Die" Inias stated,_

_Dean licked his lips as Cas shook his head "Dean You remember what you said when you first kissed me?" Dean looked over at Cas and nodded "I don't care if you were any other creature, being Castiel an angel is what you are. I wouldn't change that because I would grow old and you could not but spending all my lifetime with you is the risk my heart needs to take" Dean recited alongside Cas_

_Castiel walked towards Dean and stood in front of him "I don't care if you were any other species, being Dean the Arc-angel is what you're going to be. I wouldn't change that because I would grow old and you could not but spending all my lifetime with you is the risk my heart needs to take" Cas kissed him just like Dean did the night._

_Inias rinned ad closed his eyes "you can go back home Now Castiel, tell family and friends Dean is alive. And during that time you will be the angel that was created just for Dean Winchester"_


End file.
